


nothing heals me like you do

by nikmood



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbey didn't know which was up or down anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing heals me like you do

It had been a very bad day, to say the least. Abbey walked into C.J.'s bedroom with the full intention of telling her that their...whatever this thing between them was was over. 

Definitely over for good this time. She was positive, damnit.

So upon walking into her lover's bedroom, she noticed only two things. C.J. wearing nothing but a pair of petal pink panties and one of Abbey's old Radcliffe t-shirts, and the scent of Jamaican Coconut incense burning in the cool air.

For what seemed like the millionth time her resolve shattered and Abbey kicked off her shoes, sliding into bed next to C.J.. Tossing her paperwork to the side, C.J. looked over at Abbey and gave her a long kiss that left them both breathless. 

"Bad day, baby?" asked C.J. as she smoothed Abbey's hair away from her face.

"Not anymore," she whispered as she curled her body around that of the woman she hated herself for loving.


End file.
